1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development of wireless Internet and communication technology, the use of portable computers such as tablet personal computers (PCs) or laptop computers equipped with batteries instead of other power supplies has become widespread. Portable computers are small, easy-to-carry, and optimized in terms of mobility, and thus are widely used for business and personal use.
Portable computers including built-in battery packs may be freely used even when a power outlet is not available. A battery pack in which many rechargeable battery cells are electrically connected to each other in the form of a module may function as a high-capacity, high-power power supply. In this case, the battery pack may include a protective circuit module for electrically connecting the battery cells and controlling charging and discharging operations of the battery cells.